


人间利器

by siwangjihua



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siwangjihua/pseuds/siwangjihua
Summary: 双性 未成年预警





	人间利器

* * *

夏之光很早以前就知道焉栩嘉不完全是字面意义上的男孩，虽然男性部位他一个也没少，但是不同于常人的是：他下面多了个洞，长在会阴上，形状畸形。会被夏之光发现也是纯属意外。高中的两天一夜班旅他们被分到同一间房，晚上的时候焉栩嘉刚洗好澡，披着浴袍扭扭捏捏地躲被子里换衣服。夏之光存心要逗他，走前去一把掀开他被子。

“都是大老爷们儿有什么好害臊的啊——”话刚说完他就被焉栩嘉下意识护着下体的动作弄得哭笑不得。他睡衣纽扣都还没来得及扣全，露出大片白花花的胸膛。

夏之光不由得咽了咽口水。

“怕啥，你鸡儿小我又不会笑你。”焉栩嘉受惊的模样像只小猫，正病急乱投医地抬脚要把他踢下床。夏之光丝毫没有要停手的意思，想对他使坏心眼儿的欲望只增不减。

焉栩嘉全身软肉居多，一抓就能留下红痕，明显得像放在奶油塔上的红樱桃。他本来就觉得男孩间的交手不必预留温柔的余地，只是没想到焉栩嘉那么好欺负，他用一只手就能轻易把那两只白嫩手臂抓住，往上拉，举过头顶。另一只闲着的手不怀好意地伸下去，往焉栩嘉下体摸了一把，结果就在本该平坦的软肉上摸到一处凹陷。

一个洞。

等等，洞？

焉栩嘉尖叫一声，像被踩中尾巴的小猫，又开始发疯似的踢他。夏之光在一片混乱中脑子没跟上手，遵循人类的好奇本能又来回摸了几遍，焉栩嘉被摸得全身发软，小腿无力地垂了下来。没忍住喘了几声。从小到大，那处地方总是被他避而不及，又哪曾受过这番刺激。

夏之光强硬地把他的两条腿掰得更开，定睛一看，这才看清楚——是真的，通红，水光潋滟的洞。

这超出了十七岁男孩应有的知识范围。夏之光一时间连思考本能都失去，只会愣愣盯着焉栩嘉的脸一动不动。被他压制着的男孩全身都在抖，眼眶周围像被红线缠了一圈儿，泛着红，平日里好像总是合不起来的嘴唇被他用牙齿咬的快出血。

“别看了，别看……”

夏之光的直觉告诉自己，他这是找到宝了。

说是打开新世界的大门也不过如此。

焉栩嘉还是那副梨花带雨的模样，睫毛带着卷儿，几滴泪水露珠似的堪堪挂在尾端。

夏之光鬼迷心窍，抬手去摩挲他稍微带着红的眼角。想起他平日里给自己留下的印象都是节制，严肃和过分成熟。校服一定系到最上面的纽扣，领带也绑得一丝不苟.....这样的一个人，掺在班上一众贪玩又不知天高地厚的男生里总显得格格不入。

因为格格不入所以才格外惹他注目。气氛带动者的角色做多了就成了一种习惯，所以才会总是注意到焉栩嘉只爱静静地坐在自己位子上看书，不然的话就是趴着睡觉。

他总是处于喧嚣外，与世隔绝，像不容亵渎的神明。为了不和凡人对视，又经常低眉。

为了不轻易摄走凡人的魂，所以他垂眼。

夏之光怎么都想不到他会有这样狼狈，凌乱地，出现在自己面前的一天，更没想到他身体里还藏着这么块宝地。

他被自己的想法刺激地脑子一热，急哄哄把食指和中指给挤了进去。

焉栩嘉整个身体被刺激得跳了起来，张开嘴巴却又说不出话。夏之光在这种时候自然也不懂温柔二字怎么写，强硬地又把人压了回去，紧接着又震动着手往更深的地方里捅。

  
  
“放，放开……别动了……啊！”

“夏之光你找死！哈……疼……”

原本就是低八度的嗓音格外勾人，染了些情欲特有的哑，模糊不清一声喘息都能让夏之光硬得发疼。前戏什么的在他眼里都是虚的，他欲火焚身，觉得真枪实弹干上一场才是硬道理。

夏之光自顾自开始脱裤子，焉栩嘉也被他撩起了欲望，胸膛上下起伏喘着粗气。阴茎抬起了头，顶端还冒着水。

焉栩嘉心知肚明，做到这一步，夏之光是怎么都不可能轻易放过他了。

于是只好破罐子破摔，摆出低人一等的架势，畏畏缩缩地开口：“不要告诉别人好不好”

焉栩嘉低眉顺眼求人的时候简直不要太漂亮，他长相原本就称不上硬朗，夏之光这个角度看过去，倒像个浓眉大眼的瓷娃娃。

他笑得狡黠，“那还得看我心情吧。”

夏之光把人扯了过来，焉栩嘉被他哄着打开腿，两条长腿缠在他腰侧。硕大的龟头抵着穴口的时候焉栩嘉还在发抖，“进、进不去吧”，太大了。他有想临阵脱逃的迹象，结果没来得及实行就被早已洞察到他小心思的夏之光抓得更紧。

他一直以来都心急，再加上耐心早就被焉栩嘉撩得消失殆尽，把人抓到手后就是重重往下一压，阴茎一下子就完全没入了小穴。

“夏之光……我疼……要流血了……”

夏之光置若罔闻，不管不顾只想着能进多深进多深。

他忽然觉得焉栩嘉的小洞跟神秘的百慕大三角一个样儿，吞入一切都是轻而易举。内壁温暖又柔软，再加上洞口本来就小，被撑大后更是紧得可以。夏之光爽得连面部表情都变得狰狞，按着焉栩嘉柔软的胸口开始抽插。焉栩嘉就没这么好受了，生理泪水掉了一大串，夏之光的抽插毫无章法，公狗发情似的一直乱捅乱撞，疼得他想骂娘。

焉栩嘉被顶得一颤一颤的，边喘边哭还要听夏之光在耳边叨叨个没完：“我是第一个上你的人吗？”“可以内射在这个洞里面吗？”“射了你会不会怀孕啊？”“怀孕也没关系啦，反正我会娶你的。”

焉栩嘉翻了个白眼，做就做怎么还那么多话。但还是趁着夏之光放缓抽插速度的时候慢慢回答他的十万个为什么。

“是，是第一个……会不会怀孕，我也不知道……但是别射在里面，脏……”

焉栩嘉掩着大半张脸，闷闷地说：“还有，娶不娶这种问题也想得太早了吧。”

夏之光把他因为难堪而遮在脸前的手移开，棱角分明的帅气脸蛋慢悠悠凑到他脸前，咬了一口他的唇畔后又咧开嘴笑，两颗泪痣好像都一同沾染上主人脸上的笑意：“那好，我要把第一个和最后一个，俩名分都占了。”

焉栩嘉不屑地笑，只当夏之光是占有欲过剩。敢情他对自己的喜欢还是操出来的，焉栩嘉光想就觉得荒唐。但是他又把自己抱得好紧好紧，紧到焉栩嘉都能听到他胸膛里的心跳声。

“可是我真的好想要一个漂亮老婆啊，嘉嘉。”

夏之光愈发觉得怀里的人儿像个毛绒玩具，从里到外都又软又迷人。

“想娶你。”


End file.
